1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-unit bicycle rack/bag assembly, the units of which can be combined in a plurality of configurations. More specifically, the rack depends from a seat post of a bicycle is quickly and releasably engaged thereto in one of at least two available positions, and may have a drawer, a mud flap, a rack bag or pack, or any combination thereof, engaged thereto. Further, a C-shaped bicycle lock may be carried on the rack for use as desired.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various bicycle rack structures which are positioned over a rear tire of a bicycle have been proposed, some of which depend from a seat post of the bicycle. Such racks typically do not accommodate, quick release and engagement to the bicycle seat post from which they depend without requiring removal of the seat post. The racks also do not offer a multi-unit combination accessory system by means of which desired accessories can be engaged thereto, singularly, or in a chosen combination.